


sleepless nights

by anotherhornyweeb



Category: Dorohedoro, Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blood Kink, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breeding, Car Sex, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Edging, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Marking, Master/Pet, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhornyweeb/pseuds/anotherhornyweeb
Summary: this is just gonna be a book of my late-night fantasies and dreams
Kudos: 5





	1. prologue/intro

So boom,

I've had a bunch of smut🔞 filled dreams🥱 that I just can't seem to forget😗and even

more fantasies😚

So here I am ridding all of my 

unholy thoughts onto y'all 👀😏

It's gonna be a mix of different 

anime shows and people sooo🙃

Some of these might be one-shots

While others will be a two to three chapters

(kind of like a short series) 

It may take me some time to update

so bare with me🥰😊

These are all xfem reader and 

y/n (the reader) is bisexual 

I may be taking a few requests so we'll see🤗

⚠︎There are some female x female stories, 

if you don't like it just skip those 

stories⚠︎

You are welcome😌

(please bear with me this my first time writing

a book😭 so no hate pls🥺)


	2. the girl with the tattoos (the party)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wine Pon You - Doja Cat  
> Dollar Bills - Syd  
> Vixen - Miguel  
> Like halfway through the story there's a "**' when you see that you start to play the songs that I felt helped create the mood for the scene.  
> (If you want to you can)

10:30 you were supposed to be dressed and ready to go twenty minutes ago, but your still frantically looking for something to wear. Your friends Annie and Sasha have been waiting on you for half an hour, " (y/n) hurry up!! Just pick out one of these dresses!" Annie yells from your bed. 

"Hold on! I could've sworn I saw it somewhere" you're mumbling to yourself about a dress. " Ha, found it!", a black spaghetti strap dress with a slit in the side. You'd forgotten about the dress, never needing to go anywhere. You add some fishnets, a jean jacket, and some black boots, walking over to the mirror "Damn, I look good". 

"Finally," says Sasha 

"It's about damn time, let's go now!" Annie yells, already walking out to the hallway to the car. 

⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎

After a short drive, you all arrive at a huge sorority house, people are all over the front lawn. Dancing, drinking, smoking, and much more. 

"What sorority's house is this?" you ask. 

"I forgot, but my boyfriend said this party would be one of their best" Annie replies. 

You all walk into the house, music is blasting through the large rooms. A few eyes on you as you walk behind your friends. You spot a few more of your friends and go off to them. 

"Sup sluts. I have arrived" you say, walking over to them. 

"Hey, bitch!! You look good!" one of your friends Conny yells to you running, bringing you into a tight hug. 

"Thanks! So do you!" you reply

You both spend some time dancing and talking. Looking over at the bar area you see Sasha standing there alone eating snacks, her usual. You dance over to her, catching her eye, she laughs at you "What are you doing?". 

"What, I can't dance now?" 

"What are you doing over here by yourself? Where's Annie?"

She points in the opposite direction behind her, "With her man, she said she'd be back, but I doubt that." Looking back you see them in a corner dancing against each other, kissing. 

"Yeah, I don't think she'll need a ride back to the dorm" you smirk. 

The two of you continue to talk & laugh with one another. A few people had asked you to talk and dance, but you turned them down, wanting to hang out with Sasha. Others just flat out asked you to have a night with them. 

You never understood the point of one-night stands, you felt that when you wanted to have sex, you wanted it to be with someone you were in a relationship with. You've had sex before with both males and females, but they were all in a relationship with you. As much as you hated one-night stands you were horny, it's almost been a year since your last relationship and the last time you had sex. 

You're laughing at a joke Sahsa made when you suddenly heard a low sensual voice. 

"Black is definitely your color". The woman's words awakening a certain curiosity in you to turn around and indulge a little. 

As you turn, your (e/c) eyes travel up the woman's body, scanning every part of her. She was wearing a black oversized crew neck tee, cargo pants, and Air Jordan's. She was pretty tall next to you, about 5'6 or 5'7 (you're 5'3 btw). There was a single gold chain around her neck with a cross. As you were about to look up at her you noticed her arms, both covered with tattoos. One, in particular, catches your eye, a black Chinese dragon accompanied by pink cherry blossoms wrapped around her left arm. 

"You like?" Her voice bringing you back to reality. 

"Oh.. yeah, it looks really cool" you mutter as your eyes finally meet hers, piercing deeply at you. 

Taking in the rest of her features, you begin to see how attractive she is, that you couldn't deny. She had piercings in both ears, longish black hair, dimples on the left side of her face, and a slit in her eyebrow.

You were starting again without realizing until her voice brought you back to your senses, "Something on my face _Hermosa?" (beautiful)_

"Huh? Oh no, that's my bad, I didn't realize I was staring" you were obviously embarrassed. "My name is (y/n), and this is my friend, Sasha"

"My name is Mikasa, nice to meet you both" 

⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎⚡︎

You both had been talking for a while getting to know each other, laughing and you could sense some flirting. She even offered to buy both you and Sasha drinks but you politely declined, Sasha did not though. 

"Do you wanna dance?" she was facing you, one of her hands out while the other pointed over to where others were dancing. 

You seemed a little hesitant and Sasha noticed, so she nudged you in the side to take the offer. 

"Yeah, sure" you take her hand as you rub your side, looking back to see Sasha smiling back at you like a proud mother. 

**

While walking over the dance floor a different song starts to play, having a slow and sway-like tune to it. 

_♪"I ain't got my eye on you..."♪_

You know exactly who requested this song, and she knew you loved to dance to it as much as she did. Looking over at the DJ's station you see Sasha sipping on a drink, smirking evilly as she waves at you. 

Mikasa turns to face you as she lightly sways to the song, gesturing you to come closer. Slowly walking over to her, your hands find hers and grip each other. Both your bodies dance and sway to the music. 

_♪"How I wine pon you..."♪_

You turn around pressing your body lightly against hers as you wine your hips. Her hands find your hips to pull you closer to her, her chest now pressed against your back. Both of your bodies move slowly together, her hands wondering your hips, while you grind against her. Your arm travels up to wrap around the back of her neck as both of your bodies move in sync. 

Her head lowers down to yours, her lips brushing against the tip of your ear. Her warm breath making you only want to tease and provoke her, so you grind up against her more seductively as you move your hand down from her neck onto her cheek. 

"Are you trying to tease me, _mi pequeña zorra?" (my little vixen)_

"Mhmm, maybe, maybe not" your respond while smirking and grinding your hips. 

In response to your teasing, she bites at the tip of your ear, to then release it to place a kiss on your ear. She places a few more kisses around your ear, trailing down your neck. 

A small moan escapes your lips, low enough for no one around to hear over the loud music, except for Mikasa. It was loud enough for her to hear and she liked that she was making you feel like this. She starts to suck at an area on your neck, biting it not long after, leaving a tender red hickey. Her actions caused another moan to escape your lips. 

Wanting to give her more access, you tilt your head, exposing your neck. Both of your bodies still swaying to the beat of the music. She trails a few more warm kisses along your neck. 

Mikasa's actions and overall atmosphere had you feeling quite bold at the moment. You turn around to face her, looking up into her eyes. You lift the heels of your feet off the ground a little to get closer to her ear. 

"I think we should go somewhere more, _private_. Don't you think?". You whisper the words in her ear, brushing against it as you try to be as seductive as possible. 

Using her index and thumb fingers, she lifts your head and places a kiss on your lips. 

"Yeah, I think that would be better _Mi Hermosa_. Come with me." 

She takes your hand as she starts walking, holding your hand as she guides you through the crowded party. You both make it to a staircase where some tall muscular dude is standing, and a sign that says " **DO NOT ENTER** " hangs across the railings. 

"I don't think we can go up there" you squeeze her hand as you move closer to her. 

"Don't worry about it, it's all good." Flashing her white canine tooth, smirking at you as she brought your hand to her lips and kissed it. 

"Sup Reiner" patting his arm friendly-like. "Hey Ackerman," he says to Mikasa as he moves the sign to the side. He looks at you, ready to put the sign back across the railings until he sees you holding her hand and lets you pass. 

"Why'd he let us pass?" You look up asking her. 

"I'm a member of the sorority. I'm the sorority's treasurer, only the sorority members are allowed to go upstairs during these parties." 

"Why didn't you say you were a part of the sorority?".

"I don't really tell people, I don't need everyone knowing I'm secretly a nerd" You hear her laugh while finishing the sentence. 

"I think it's cute" you reply, looking down at your feet. 

She stops to turn and kiss you on your forehead, "Thanks _Princesa" (princess)_. She gives your hand a light squeeze and continues to lead you to a hallway. 

She leads you down the hallway, stopping in front of a door with her name on it. She unlocks the door and steps aside to let you walk in first, just knowing she was checking your ass out as you walked past her (she was). After closing the door you hear the lock, knowing what was going to happen. Even though you told yourself that you weren't doing a single one-night stand, with Mikasa you wanted to. 

You pull your phone out from your pocket to text your friends, to let them know you won't need a ride back to the dorm. 

**_Sasha🪐💕_ **

**_You_ **

hey, I'm staying behind so I don't

need a ride to the dorm. 

**_Sasha🪐💕_ **

ohhh😏

are you with _Mikasa_ right now?

**_You_ **

yes🙄

**_Sasha🪐💕_ **

well good luck babes😉

be safe 😘 night💕

**_You_ **

night😘

_read_

You look up to see Mikasa sitting on the edge of her bed, she looks up at you patting the spot next to her, inviting you to sit. You walk over to her and sit down. You were nervous cause you'd never done something like this before, and you were sure that she could tell. 

"Listen, I don't usually do these kinds of things, but I want to.... with you". The words lowly leave your mouth as your looking down, clearly a little flustered. 

"I... I mean we don't have to if you-" you're cut off mid-sentence as you feel her hands cup your face and her lips on yours. Your widened eyes slide closed as you lean into the kiss, placing your arms around her neck to deepen the kiss. 

"Trust me _Hermosa_ , I want to do this too, but I don't want to make you feel like you have to" She looks at you with a sincere look in her eyes. 

You pull her head towards yours and kiss her passionately, opening your mouth to allow her tongue access. Your tongues dance around with each other, her hands find your hips. Placing her hands on your lower back she pulls you closer, causing your body to lift a little. Her hands move under your ass to lift you onto her lap so that you're now straddling her hips. 

"Are you sure you want to continue _princesa_?"

"Yes I'm sure" you reply while kissing her neck. 

Lust clouds her eyes as she looks at you hungrily, "Prepare yourself, _mi pequeña Zorra" (my little vixen)_


End file.
